Alliance Pilot
The Alliance Pilot serves the Rebel Alliance -- the ragtag coalition of heroes who oppose the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. As an Alliance pilot, you will have access to a wide range of powerful starships, including the versatile X-wing and the incredibly fast A-wing. Alliance pilots also learn special Rebel piloting techniques and custom astromech programs that improve a starfighter's defensive capabilities and other features. Because the Rebel Alliance is embroiled in a violent war with the Empire, the life of an Alliance Pilot is fraught with danger. If you start down this path, you can expect to clash with Imperial forces on a regular basis. Getting Started Starting with the Alliance Pilot tree involves visiting one of three trainers. These trainers can be found on the planets of Naboo, Corellia, and Tatooine. Talking to a trainer will allow you to pick up the Alliance Recruit skill and start down the path of being an Alliance Ace Pilot. Which trainer you initially visit determines the Rebel squadron you join. Different squadrons have different missions to accomplish on the way to Ace, though all three squadrons require the same missions for Ace Pilot. The three squadrons, and their initial trainers, are: *Arkon's Havoc Squadron: Captain Kreezo, Tyrena, Corellia (-5177, -2281) *Vortex Squadron: V3-FX, Moenia, Naboo *Crimson Phoenix Squadron: Commander Da'la Socuna, Mos Espa, Tatooine, back room of the cantina To Master the Alliance Pilot tree you must talk to the Master Trainer: *Admiral Willham Burke, Doaba Guerfel, Corellia (3080, 5203) If you want to stop being an alliance pilot you can do that at the Alliance Pilot Coordinator named J'pai Brek (-5072, -2343) Tyrena, Corellia. She is located in the small park just in front of the starport. Profession Levels Alliance Starfighter Trainee Requirements: *Level granted for enlisting with an Alliance Pilot recruiter. Lessons and Certifications: *Level One Astromech Certification *Level 1 Ship Equipment Certification *Z-95 Headhunter Piloting Certification *Droid Program: Mute Droid/Flight Computer Tier 1 Basic Starfighter Continuation Training Requirements: *7,500 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission. Lessons and Certifications: *Y-Wing Piloting Certification. Basic Alliance Starship Ordnance Requirements: *7,500 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission. Lessons and Certifications: *Missile Launching Skill +65 *Level 2 Ship Equipment Certification. *Level 3 Ship Equipment Certification. Starfighter Survival Tactics Requirements: *7,500 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission. Lessons and Certifications: *Pilot Special Tactics +20 *IFF Transponder Scramble *Jump Start Level One Droid Interface Basics Requirements: *7,500 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission. Lessons and Certifications: *Level Two Astromech *Droid Program: Shield Front Adjust - Light *Droid Program: Shield Rear Adjust - Light *Droid Program: Shield Front Reinforcement - Light *Droid Program: Shield Rear Reinforcement - Light *Droid Program: Shield Normalization Tier 2 Multi-role Craft Requirements: *60,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: *Y-wing Longprobe Piloting Certification Intermediate Alliance Starship Ordnance Requirements: *60,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: * +10 Missile Launching Skill *Level 4 Ship Equipment Certification *Level 5 Ship Equipment Certification Space Combat Techniques Requirements: *60,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: * +20 Pilot Special Tactics *Emergency Shields *Ship System Emergency Repair Engineering Algorithms Requirements: *60,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: *Level Three Astromech *Droid Program: Shield Front Adjust - Moderate *Droid Program: Shield Rear Adjust - Moderate *Droid Program: Shield Front Reinforcement - Moderate *Droid Program: Shield Rear Reinforcement - Moderate Tier 3 (During this Tier the Starship Combat XP meter will display the amount of 200,000XP needed to reach next level. It will, however, NOT be required and all XP earned will stay and accumulate against the next Tier's first stop. In short, during Tier 3, you don't need pay any attention to the Starship Combat XP bar.)(in vortex Tier 1 is the section without needed XP) Space Superiority Fighters Requirements: *1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: *X-Wing Piloting Certification Advanced Alliance Starship Ordnance Requirements: *1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: * +10 Missile Launching Skill *Level 6 Ship Equipment Certification *Level 7 Ship Equipment Certification Advanced Space Combat Requirements: *1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: * +20 Pilot Special Tactics *In Space Repair *Jump Start Level Two System Balance Programming Requirements: *1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: *Level Four Astromech *Droid Program: Shield Front Adjust - Heavy *Droid Program: Shield Rear Adjust - Heavy *Droid Program: Shield Front Reinforcement - Heavy *Droid Program: Shield Rear Reinforcement - Heavy Tier 4 Hyper-Maneuverable Starfighters Requirements: *1,000,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: *Advanced X-wing Piloting Certification *ARC 170 Piloting Certification *A-Wing Piloting Certification *Belbullab-22 Piloting Certification *Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Piloting Certification Heavy Alliance Starship Ordnance Requirements: *1,000,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: * +15 Missile Launch Skill *Level 8 Ship Equipment Certification Special Weapons and Tactics Requirements: *1,000,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: * +20 Pilot Special Tactics *Underway Replenishment *Other Ship System Emergency Repair Droid Intelligence Theory Requirements: *1,000,000 Starship Combat XP & 1 Trainer assigned mission Lessons and Certifications: *Level Five Astromech *Droid Program: Shield Front Adjust - Extreme *Droid Program: Shield Rear Adjust - Extreme *Droid Program: Shield Front Reinforcement - Extreme *Droid Program: Shield Rear Reinforcement - Extreme Ace Rebel Alliance Master Pilot Requirements: Trainer assigned missions Lessons and Certifications: * +20 Pilot Special Tactics *Level Six Astromech *Level 9 Ship Equipment Certification *Level 10 Ship Equipment Certification *B-Wing Piloting Certification *KSE Firespray Piloting Certification *Y-8 Mining Ship Piloting Certification *YKL-37R Nova Courier Piloting Certification *YT-2400 Freighter Piloting Certification *Repair and Replenishment *Jump Start Level Three Starship Certifications Pilot Abilities The Rebel Alliance navy is a ragtag group of pilots who rely on a diverse fleet cobbled together from stolen, borrowed, or illegally purchased starfighters. Because the Rebels have worked so hard to build their fleet, Alliance commanders stress the importance of bringing back each starship intact. Thus, the abilities that Rebel pilots master include protective measures and tactics for increasing survival. Like their Imperial counterparts, Rebel flight officers can also call on allies. Droid Routines Category:Alliance Pilot